


A Bad Day

by Please No Portraits (GothAlbinoAngel)



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothAlbinoAngel/pseuds/Please%20No%20Portraits
Summary: Anon asked: How bout  Can you shut up for once in your life  With anne and whoever you wantorJane is having a bad day, but it's okay.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Jane Seymour
Kudos: 68





	A Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> This one took a while because I went through several different scenarios in my head. Each time I thought I had something, it fell apart when I tried to write it and I ended up having to start from scratch again.
> 
>  **Nicknames:** Kit - Howard, Cathy - Parr, Lina - Aragon  
>  **Ages:** Edward - babe, Kit - 20, Cathy - 23, Anne and Anna - 24, Jane - 27, Lina - 31

It was a bad day. 

Jane woke up late, so she’d had to skip breakfast. She only had time to make Edward’s bottle and feed him. Anna was watching him for her today, which was nice, but her favorite jacket tore in the back when she put it on. She could fix it, of course, but she had to go to work, so there was no time.

Work was fine for the most part. The students weren’t rowdy or anything, but some of them kept getting into the paint when they were supposed to be playing with the crayons and markers for the day. Jane hated sending her children home with notes to their parents about disruption, but it was policy. Maybe they could use the paint tomorrow to make up for today.

During lunch, she’d forgotten to pack something (and found one of Edward’s bottles instead). Hungry and with a mounting headache, Jane conceded to grabbing a fruit bar from one of the vending machines and powering through. 

By the time the school day ended, she was exhausted. She loved spending time with the kids, she really did, but today was a bad day. A bright spot was that the After School Center understood that she couldn’t come in, which meant she could go home and rest a bit before taking care of her baby boy. 

A cacophony of noise greeted her when she opened the door. Anne, Kit, and Cathy were playing some kind of game that took them from room to room. Anna was in the living room, singing to Edward, and Lina was in the kitchen, presumably making tea. Jane really didn’t want to pay any mind to whatever game the three youngest were playing. She just wanted to sleep for a little bit, maybe grab a sandwich. 

Unfortunately, as soon as she stepped inside, all eyes found her and two grins appeared. “Jane!” Kit and Anne cheered, rushing closer. 

“Janey, babe, tell Kitkat I’m clearly the better academic,” Anne called, bouncing to her side. 

“Not true, Annie!” Kit huffed as she also moved closer. “I’m smarter than you are and you know it!”

Jane tried to ignore them as she got out of her jacket. She looked over the tear with a weary sigh. She’d fix it when she got a free moment. The cousins continued their bickering around her as she slipped from her shoes and set her bag off to the side. 

“You barely passed math every year in high school!” Anne pointed out. “No way you’re smarter than me!”

“You failed Literature _twice!_ ” Kit retorted. “You can’t beat me if you can’t nail that.”

“Jane knows I’m plenty smart.” Anne latched herself to Jane’s arm. “Isn’t that right, babe?”

Jane didn’t want to be dragged into whatever minor spat the two of them were having. If anything, hearing Anne’s voice so close was making her headache worse. For a moment, she flashed back to the past, to those days in court when she had to listen to Anne speak out. They hadn’t been on such good terms then...

“Jane’s gonna take my side because I’m younger!”

“She will _not!_ She’s a fair woman and knows her gorgeous girlfriend is _clearly_ in the right!”

“Babysitter trumps girlfriend!”

“In _what world?_ ”

“In the world where I’m right!”

“Jane, you can’t let’er get away with that!”

Jane’s right eye started pulsing painfully in time with her heartbeat. She just wanted to lie down. It was too loud and too bright and everything hurt. Her head hurt.

“Can so!”

“Can-!”

“Can you _shut up_ for once in your life!” Jane finally snapped, slapping a hand over her eye as the uncovered one glared between the cousins. Almost immediately, she felt guilt twist her stomach as Kit’s face fell. Everything fell silent. Anna poked her head from the living room, and Lina peered out of the kitchen. All eyes on Jane. 

Before anything came to Jane’s mind in the form of an apology, a soft voice spoke up beside her. “Cathy, take Kit out for a walk. Lina, can you handle dinner tonight? I’ll do it two days in a row to make up for it. Anna, I need you to keep an eye on Eddy for the rest of the night.”

The rest of the house went about their instructions while a gentle hand guided Jane up the stairs. Neither of them said anything as they headed for Jane’s room. Once the door shut, two hands held Jane’s shoulders and sat her on the bed.

Guilt gnawed in Jane’s stomach. She hadn’t meant to be so cross with them. Anne and Kit did this all the time, bantering back and forth over things that didn’t matter. It was their way of keeping their fires going, to remind both of them not to be compliant. It was something Anne had started back when Kit was younger, to help her break out of her shell. Jane didn’t want Kit to think Jane hated these moments. 

Soft hands trailed under her shirt and one stroked her back soothingly. “Hard day?” Anne whispered. Jane nodded mutely. “Wanna talk about it?”

Jane sighed and leaned forward. Anne caught her and pressed Jane’s head to her chest. Jane liked hearing her heartbeat when she had a bad day. “I missed breakfast and forgot lunch,” she mumbled. “And I tore my jacket, and some of the kids weren’t listening, and my head hurts.”

Nimble fingers stroked through her hair as Anne listened. “Do you want me to grab you something quick from the kitchen? Lina can fix your jacket.”

“I just want to sleep,” Jane responded. “My head hurts so much.”

“I’m going to go get you a sandwich,” Anne stated. “A sandwich and some painkiller, okay? Then you can sleep. Is that alright?”

It was Jane’s choice. Anne always reminded her that everything was her choice. With a deep breath, Jane nodded. “Okay.”

Anne smiled. She knew Jane didn’t mean to yell at them. After everything the six of them had gone through together, none of them _actually_ had any ill-will toward the others. Running her hand up Jane’s back, Anne lifted her shirt over her head. Slipping off her skirt, Anne helped Jane climb under the covers. 

“I’ll be right back,” she said quietly. “Don’t sleep on me or I’ll have to wake you up.”

“Okay,” Jane mumbled, already halfway to sleep. “I didn’t mean to yell.”

“I know,” Anne reassured her. “And Kit knows, too. Don’t worry your head about it. We’ve got things tonight.”

Jane smiled as Anne kissed her forehead and slipped out the door. Her queens always knew how to make things a little better. Yeah, she shouldn’t have exploded at them like that, but she was glad they understood that she didn’t mean to hurt any of them. Snuggling into bed, Jane took a deep breath.

It was a bad day, but that didn’t mean it couldn’t get a little better.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, took a bit. Still, hope you liked it!


End file.
